


Animal

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Paul, Cock Slut Paul (but only for Daryl), Deep Throating, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Sexually Confident Daryl, Somewhat Rough Sex, Top Daryl, Tumblr Prompt, but feels slip in there, lots of swearing... SO MUCH SWEARING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: "Get on yer knees."





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt... I know, I'm doing a lot of these, but it's helping me keep my creative flow going. The prompt was "I realy like insecure Daryl when it comes to his sexlife (Desus). But what if he wasn't inexperienced? Just picky. And he turns out to be realy REALY good at sex"
> 
> So here it is! I hope you enjoy it! Please comment, they help me feel good about my writing!

Daryl knows how he comes off to people. He knows people think he's insecure, quiet, selfless and maybe even a little asexual. People probably believe he's a virgin when it comes to sex. They were so far from the truth. Daryl knew sex. Daryl loved sex. Daryl was fucking good at fucking. There were times Daryl had so many men fighting for him, he didn't know who to choose to take home with him.

Yes, when Carol had come onto him after they first found the prison, he shied away. He wasn't interested. Not because he's a virgin, however... he just wasn't into women. He loves Carol, but more in a familial way. She's like a sister, or even a mother figure to him. 

Rick's attractive, but not Daryl's type. Same with Glenn. Daryl would've come onto Glenn if the man hadn't been flat out straight. Daryl had come to see Glenn as a brother, much like Rick. Abraham was so far from Daryl's type, and he wasn't very attractive in Daryl's opinion. To each their own, he supposes. Tyreese had come to be family. T-Dog... they'd started a thing one night while on the road after the farm got over run. Daryl had been broken up when they found him dead. He'd cared about the man. 

After T-Dog, Daryl had become wary about trying to start anything with anyone. So, he went without sex through out their time at the prison. After losing Beth, he was lost in his grief to even feel arousal. Carol had told him to let himself feel it. So he did. He let himself feel his grief. When they found Alexandria, he was tense. The place seemed fake. Everyone banded together and took out the walkers. He was given his own home, and he finally let himself relax. 

He was finally able to dream. He was finally able to relax and let himself feel pleasure again. There was only one problem. He was so fucking horny and there was no one in this god damn “safe zone” for him to fuck. Aaron was very attractive, but he had Eric. They were the only two men in Alexandria Daryl might have fucked. No one else had drawn Daryl's attention. 

Until Paul fucking Rovia. 

As soon as Daryl laid his eyes on that man, he could feel the thirst. He was surprised he hadn't popped a boner right there in front of Rick. The man was so god damn gorgeous. Long hair for pulling, plump lips for sucking cock, long legs to wrap around his waist and hips meant for his hands. God, Daryl could feel his thirst for the man. 

Then he'd gone and stolen their fucking truck. They'd chased him and all Daryl could think about was pinning the man to the side of the truck and just having his wicked way with him. He'd ended up getting knocked out when the truck rolled into the lake. Daryl had wanted to leave him up in a tree, but Rick had said no. 

Rick always ruins Daryl's fun. 

So, they took him back to Alexandria with them. They left Rosita on watch. Rick went home to have sex with Michonne, apparently. Daryl went home, took a long hot shower and jerked off twice. Then Rosita came and said the man had gotten out. Daryl ran up the steps of Rick's house, and the man was sitting at the top of the stairs with an amused smile, and bedroom eyes staring into Daryl's soul. Daryl had to work very hard to control himself from just pouncing the man right then and there. 

After that, Jesus visited every few weeks, and during that time, he would be smiling and flirting with Daryl at every moment they spoke. With each wink, each quirk of his plump lips and each light brush of their fingers, an ounce of control slipped through Daryl's fingers. So, Daryl made a decision. Two could play at that game. 

His chance came in the form of a family meeting. Winter was approaching and they desperately needed the food that was in that truck. So, Rick decided to try to pull it out of the water. Everyone sat around the table in the Grimes' residence. Rick sat at the head of the table, Michonne to his right and Carl to his left. Daryl stood just next to him against the wall, much like he had when they were interrogating Jesus. 

Jesus was at the other end, eyes occasionally looking to Daryl; and every time their eyes met, Daryl would give him his own bedroom eyes. He let his mind wonder to what Jesus would taste and feel like, making his eyes grow dark and narrow. He'd lick his lips, making them wet and red. Jesus seemed to grow increasingly uncomfortable. He began to blush and shift. 

“Jesus, you alright?” Rick asked. 

Jesus cleared his throat. “Yes, it's just a little warm.”

“Maybe if ya didn't wear that damn trench coat everywhere ya went, it wouldn't be so hot.” Daryl rasped, arms crossing, letting his biceps bulge. 

The man's eyes trailed over to the hunter, and over his bare arms. “I consider it extra protection against walker bites. This coat has saved my life more times than I care to count.” 

Daryl shrugged. “Jus sayin, it'd make other things easier, too.” The way Jesus' face flushed brought a tiny smirk to Daryl's lips. 

Rick shook his head. “As I was sayin, there's a tow truck just down there's street from the farm. If we can get it workin, gas it up and work the controls, we can hook it to that Sorgum truck and pull it outta the lake.”

“So long as the lake isn't too deep.” Jesus nodded in agreement. “Guess we better find someone who's a good swimmer, and maybe some diving gear.”

“Alright, I'll ask around and find someone who's willing to dive down in there.” Rick said. 

“And I'll find some diving gear. Shall we reconvene here tomorrow?” Jesus smiled. 

Rick nodded and everyone stood up with the decision made final. They filed out of the house, going their separate ways. Daryl started walking down the porch steps, eyes on Paul as he walked down the street toward his temporary home, when Rick stopped him. 

“Daryl, I want you to help Jesus.”

Daryl turned to the man he considered a brother. “What for? The man does fine by himself.”

“I know, but you know our rule. We go in pairs. I don't know where he's goin, but he needs someone to have his back.”

Daryl shrugged. “Fine.” He turned away from Rick and smirked to himself. 

 

“There's an Academy about thirty miles east. It shouldn't take us long to get there, search it and get back. We'll be home before dark.” Paul said as they loaded up the car. He turned to Daryl with a smile. “Been a while since we did a run together. I hope you haven't gotten rusty.” He winked. 

Daryl leaned close to toss his backpack into the back seat, pressing his chest into Paul's. He leaned back an inch, turning his lips to Paul's ear. “Wanna find out?” Paul's breath caught in his throat and Daryl leaned back. He nudged Paul to the side and shut the door. With a smirk at the flushed Hilltop scout, he walked over to the driver's side and got in. 

Paul was quiet on the ride to the Academy. He shifted restlessly every few minutes. He got too hot and removed his trench coat and beanie. His hair went up into a knot at the top of his head. Daryl's mouth went dry at the sight of the man's long neck. Fuck, he wanted to bite that neck, suck hickies into the pale skin and grip the hairs at the back of it. Daryl licked his lips and cleared his throat. He returned his eyes to the road, gripping the steering wheel just a tiny bit tighter. 

Jesus glanced over at the hunter. The hunter had suddenly changed his tune and it confused him. Daryl had been so shy and quiet when they first met. Now, he was flirtatious, sassy and returning every one of Paul's seductive gazes. Paul didn't know what to make of it. They were playing a game and Paul was beyond aroused. 

“Yer bein quiet for once.” The hunter rasped.

“I was under the impression you like silence.” Jesus smiled. 

Daryl glanced at him. “Depends on the occasion.” His voice dropped an octave and he licked his lips. 

Paul flushed a bit and shifted, letting his legs spread open. Daryl's eyes flicked down and the scout bit his bottom lip suggestively. “Well, I must admit I can be rather... verbose. I know some people don't like that.”

Daryl bit back a groan. “Louder ya are the better it is. Gotta let yer passion... out.”

Fuck, Paul wanted to mount the man. He'd gotten a glimpse of the man's cock when he'd wondered into the hunter's house after he escaped their make shift jail. He'd been hungry for him since. He let his own eyes flick to the hunter's crotch and breathed deeply to calm himself. He looked out the windshield as they approached the city. 

As soon as they parked in front of the Academy, they both got serious. Walkers were killed and Daryl found they made a good team. They were in sync like him and Rick. They had each other's back, saved one another's lives and seemed to speak without words. Daryl took the lead as they wondered the aisles of the sports store. They found the diving gear easily, along with some left over bullets and some arrows for Daryl's cross bow. Paul found new knives and clothes. They packed everything into the car and started back to Alexandria. 

The ride back was spent in silence; a tense silence. The car was hot, and it wasn't the heat outside that had Paul sweating and flushing. It was Daryl's hand on his thigh, slowly inching higher and higher. Paul's heart raced and he glanced at the hunter, but he was staring out the windshield, not even pretending to act innocent. He knew what he was doing when his hand found Paul's cock and stroked it teasingly. The scout's hips twitched and his legs spread wider. One hand gripped Daryl's arm and the other latched onto the door handle. A whine escaped his lips. 

Daryl smirked, glancing at the scout. He was flushed and grow harder with every stroke. He could feel the outline of it through the man's cargo pants. His nails were digging into Daryl's arm, not trying to remove it, but to make it go faster. When Paul whined his name, he removed his hand. The man whined louder, looking at Daryl with dark, pleading eyes; but, Daryl ignored him because they were approaching Alexandria's gates. 

Paul took deep breaths and closed his eyes tightly, willing his aching cock to go down. He only opened his eyes when he felt the car stop. He looked at Daryl and found the man getting out of the car already, so he followed suit. He got out as well and opened the trunk to start unloading. A hand smoothed over his ass and he tensed. Daryl was leaning against him, grabbing his back pack with his free hand while the hand on Paul's ass gripped and caressed. He swallowed thickly, waiting until Daryl walked away to meet Rick who was approaching them. 

“Everythang go alright?”

Daryl shrugged the backpack onto his shoulder. “Yeah. We got some diving gear, bullets 'n some clothes.”

Rick nodded. “No trouble.”

“Nah. Some walkers, but that was it.”

“Good.” Rick patted Daryl's shoulder and walked up to the car to help Jesus unload it. 

Jesus glanced over his shoulder at Daryl, who was looking at him with such a hungry, intense stare it sent shivers down his spine. The hunter smirked and walked away. “Say... Rick...”

“Yeah?” The leader pulled the diving goggles and snorkel out of a bag to look at them. 

“Daryl's not... you know... with... anyone... is he?”

Rick raised an eyebrow at the scout. “Not that I know of. As long as I've known him, he's never seemed interested in anyone. Carol told me she once came onto him and he shot her down. Other than that...” He shrugged. 

“... That so?” Jesus murmured. 

“Why? You interested?” Rick put the gear down and put his hands on his hips, giving the scout a stern stare. 

“... If I am?”

“... It's not my business what you two do...” He wasn't going to mention how he saw Daryl's hand on the scout's ass. “Daryl's like a brother to me... if he hadn't been around, none of us would be here today. I'm only going to say this once, Jesus... you hurt him, you'll be walker food faster than I can read you your Miranda rights.”

Jesus looked up at the ex-cop. “... Then I have no need to worry. Rick... I have no intention of hurting Daryl.” The scout paused, looking down shyly. “... I-I think I love him. I know we haven't known each other long, but-”

“You don't have to explain yourself, Jesus.” Rick shrugged. “It's like Michonne and me... we had no idea we would end up together, but now that we are, I love her more than anything in this world, next to my kids, of course. Just... be careful.” That being said, he grabbed the diving equipment and helped unload the rest of the trunk. 

Paul didn't see Daryl at dinner, so he took his plate, and a plate for Daryl, and made his way to the hunter's house a few houses down from Rick's. Balancing the two plates, he knocked on the door and waited. He didn't have to wait long. The door was opened and Daryl stood in front of him, bare foot, bare chested and wet. The scout's mouth went dry. The man had obviously just gotten out of the shower. His hair was wet and his jeans weren't even buttoned, almost like he was expecting Paul to come over. 

The hunter smirked. “Miss me?”

Paul stared into the hunter's eyes. He considered how to best answer the question and decided to go with honesty. “... Yes, actually.” He smiled. “I bring you dinner.”

Daryl stared at him a moment before opening the door wider and stepping out of the way. Paul stepped through and nearly tripped when he smelled the hunter's after shave. The door was shut, and locked, behind him. They sat to eat at the dinner table in silence, Daryl's foot sliding up under Paul's pant leg. He finished before Paul and sat back in his chair, studying the scout with something akin to curiosity, though lust was still definitely there.

“Okay, I can't take the silence any longer.” Paul spoke suddenly, putting his fork down and leaning back in his chair. “Daryl... I'm going to be straight with you... no pun intended.” Daryl snorted, quirking his lips. “I want to have sex with you.”

Daryl lowered his foot and leaned on the table, biceps bulging. “'m glad we're in agreement.”

Paul swallowed thickly as they stared at each other. “... Okay.”

“Okay...” Daryl stood and was coming around the table, eyes never once leaving Paul's. He was like a panther stalking its prey. 

The scout's heart raced as he stood from the table. He stepped back into a wall, not from fear of Daryl hurting him, but fear that if Daryl kissed him now, his legs would give out under him. He let out a gasp as his back met the wall and Daryl leaned into him. The hunter's large arms caged him in, hands on the wall on either side of Paul's head. They were so close, they were breathing the same air. Daryl's eyes were so dark. His heat was making it hard to breathe. 

“Daryl-” Paul breathed, but didn't get to finish. One of Daryl's hands touched his cheek gently, sliding down to his chin, tipping his head up. His thumb traced Paul's bottom lip, a nail scratching it gently. Paul's heart was racing so fast, he worried Daryl could feel it, or even hear it. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes as Daryl leaned in closer. 

The first touch of their lips was barely there, a tease of what could be. When he whined, Daryl huffed a laugh. The second kiss was longer and deeper, but still not what Paul wanted. Daryl's tongue teased his bottom lip and when the scout parted his lips, it brushed his own before leaving. He opened his eyes, already panting and flushed. Daryl was staring down at him so hungrily. Paul was already rock hard. 

“Daryl-”

Again, Daryl didn't let him finish. He was suddenly pressed tight against Paul, grinding their hips. His tongue was in Paul's mouth and his hand gripping the back of his head. Paul was pinned to the wall by the hunter's larger body. All he could do was moan and latch onto the man's shoulders. His tongue was everywhere, laving against Paul's tongue and the roof of his mouth, thrusting in and out, a mimic of what he really wanted to do with another part of his anatomy. 

Paul turned his face away to breathe, sucking in large amounts of air. His hair was pushed out of the way so Daryl could bite and suck down his neck. The hunter's hips were grinding and rolling and Paul was already so close to coming. He reached down and grabbed Daryl's hips to stop them. Daryl fucking growled against his neck in warning and all Paul could do was whimper. The hunter stepped back, yanking at Paul's shirt. When he grew frustrated with it, he yanked it apart, buttons flying everywhere. 

Fuck. That was his favorite shirt. 

The scout yanked the shirt off his shoulders and pounced. His lips latched onto Daryl's biting and drawing a tiny bit of blood that he licked up. Daryl's arms circled his waist, drawing him close and tight as he stumbled back into the table from the force of Paul's body. He yanked them around, laying Paul out of the table and grabbing at the scout's pants. The button was forced open and slid down his hips. Paul's hands scratched and yanked at Daryl's hair. His hips were lifted off the table to pull the jeans down all the way, leaving him bare to the cool air. 

Daryl pulled away from the violent kiss and stood stood up, letting his eyes trail over Paul's naked body. Paul was all lean, sinewy muscle and smooth skin with a smattering of hair here and there. Daryl growled. He was going to bite and suck marks into every inch of Paul's skin. His own skin was already turning red from the scout's nails. Paul bit his bottom lip and nearly purred from the predatory look Daryl was giving him. He slid his hands down Daryl's chest to his jeans, teasing the hard cock he found there. 

A hand latched onto his wrist and he flicked his eyes up to Daryl's face, scared that the man was stopping what they were doing. Instead, he was yanked from the table. A hand smacked his ass, “get up them stairs,” was growled into his ear. He shivered and took off, running up the stairs, taking them two steps at a time. 

Daryl chased after him, pinning him to the wall at the top and kissing him again. Paul grunted, tilting his head back from Daryl's biting kisses on his neck. He arched into Daryl's hands sliding down his sides to his hips and around to his ass, gripping and spreading them to tease a finger against his hole. Paul sucked in a breath at the touch, bucking his hips against Daryl's. 

“Fuck...”

Daryl chuckled into his ear. “S'the idea...” He rasped, voice deeper and accent thicker. 

Paul groaned. “Please... God, I've been dying for it since we met.”

Teeth nipped his ear. “Been called worse...” 

The joke didn't quite process in Jesus' brain as those large hands grabbed his thighs and lifted him from the floor. He wrapped his legs around Daryl's trim hips with a whine. That was hot... he vowed to one day make Daryl fuck him against the wall. With a hot pant, he kissed and nipped Daryl's broad shoulders while the hunter carried him into a bedroom. He was dropped onto the bed, legs spread wide open with Daryl standing before him. He sat up on his elbows, dark eyes following Daryl's hands as they trailed down the hunter's chest to his pants. He swallowed thickly as those thumbs hooked into the band and slowly pushed down. 

“You're a fucking tease, Dixon.”

Daryl smirked. “Only doin what you been doin t'me since we met.” He said, finally shucking those jeans off and kicking them away. 

Thank God he'd gone commando tonight.

Paul licked his lips, dying to get them around that monster cock. Daryl wrapped his hand around it, stroking slowly up and down, thumb swiping a tiny bead of precum. He released his cock and brought that dirty thumb to Paul's lips. Paul closed his eyes, taking that thumb into his mouth and licking the pearly bead off with a moan. 

“... Get on yer knees.” 

The scout opened his eyes and looked up at the hunter. He nipped the thumb as it slipped from his mouth and slowly slid off the bed to his knees. A hand slid through his hair, keeping it out of his face and pulling him closer. The other hand wrapped around the base and pointed it to Paul's lips. Paul whined, bringing his hands up to Daryl's thighs and opening his mouth willingly. The first touch of that silky head made him moan. He closed his eyes, taking more and more in. It was so big, he couldn't fit it all, but he wanted to. 

“Fuck...” Daryl rasped, eyes dark and longing as he watched his cock disappear into that hot mouth. He'd been right. Those lips were perfect around his cock. He held Paul's head gently, twitching his hips forward. Paul's tongue was so fucking good, licking and laving all over, hitting every sweet spot. He bucked forward a bit harder, feeling the head hit the back of Paul's throat. He expected the scout to gag and pull back, but instead, Paul moaned and took him all in. “Holy shiiit...”

Paul opened his eyes and looked up at Daryl smugly. 

Daryl smirked. “Lil shit...” He pulled his cock out and shoved Paul to lean back against the bed and stepped closer. “Gonna fuck yer throat...”

“Mmn...” Paul nearly purred at the demand. He relaxed back against the bed, tilting his head and parting his lips. 

Daryl's hand was back in his hair, groaning as he slid his cock all the way in again. “Lemme know if ya need me ta stop.” He felt Paul's hands pet up and down his thighs and started thrusting gently. “Fuck, yer gorgeous on mah cock...” 

Paul flushed under the praise. He closed his eyes, bobbing his head up and down, moaning each time Daryl's cock slid down his throat. He clawed at the hunter's thick thighs wanting so badly for him to cum down his throat. 

“Nah, not yet...” Daryl pulled his cock out. “'nother time, darlin.” 

Paul panted heavily, staring up at the hunter. His own cock was throbbing painfully and dark red with the need to cum. Daryl helped him up off the floor, gripping his hips tightly. 

“Hands 'n knees...”

The scout complied, climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees, legs spread wide and back arched temptingly. Hands slid up his thighs and over the swell of his ass. A tongue followed their path, one side first, and then down the other side. He winced at a sharp nip to one of his ass cheeks. Fingers pulled his cheeks apart and that sinful tongue was laving over his hole. 

“Fuck, please...”

Daryl moaned softly. “Keep beggin, baby... maybe I'll give ya what ya want...” He whispered, hot breath blowing over Paul's hole. 

Paul swore softly, collapsing to his elbows as that tongue licked and teased, barely pressing in. Daryl was sucking and nipping, teasing his fingers up and down Paul's cock, gathering the precum at the tip, only to spread it over his hole and lick it up. “Daryl... Daryl please...”

“Please, what, baby? Gotta be specific.” He sat up, staring down at Paul's slim back. He slid one hand up Paul's spine, the other teasing a finger at his hole. “C'mon... tell me what ya want...”

A smack to his ass did Paul in. He jerked and moaned. “You! Please! Fuck me, Daryl! Please! I need to cum so bad!”

Daryl growled. “Since ya asked so sweetly...” He jerked the bedside drawer open and pulled the lube out. He spread some over his fingers before dropping it on the bed next to Paul's knees. He slid two fingers in gently and spread them open. “Fuck, yer tight...”

Paul groaned, resting his head on his arms. “... It's been a while... haven't wanted anyone since the world ended...” he panted and bucked his hips when those fingers touched his prostate. “Fuck... then you came along.”

Daryl smirked. “'m irresistible, I know.”

Paul chuckled breathlessly. “Asshole...” He choked on a moan when a third finger pushed in. 

“Name callin durin sex? Ain't exactly inta that, but 'm willin ta try out anythang once.”

Paul moaned and looked over his shoulder at the man behind him. “Daryl... I'm ready... please.” Daryl's eyes met his and Paul stilled. 

“... Ain't gonna hurt ya. Yer too tight ta take me, yet.” Daryl whispered and shied his gaze away from Paul's. 

The scout swallowed thickly. For a split second, Paul saw affection in Daryl's eyes. Those fingers pressed into his prostate and he let out a whine of Daryl's name, bucking his hips into the man's thick fingers. His free hand gripped Paul's hips, directing him to ride his hand as a fourth finger pushed in. Four was nearly Paul's limit, and it felt so damn good. He was nearly drooling onto the pillow under his arms from the full feeling. 

“Such a damn cock slut...” Daryl chuckled, petting the scout's hip soothingly. 

Paul whined. “You're the only one...” Those fingers pulled out and he heard the cap to the lube being opened. “Thank fuck! Get in me!”

“Bein bossy now?” Daryl slicked his cock up and pressed against Paul's back. He nipped his ear, teasing his cock over the wet hole. “Ain't exactly in a position ta be makin demands.”

Paul moaned and pressed back against him. He smirked at Daryl's over his shoulder. “Haven't you ever heard of 'power bottoms'?”

Daryl groaned and pushed the head in. “Yeah... I have yet ta meet one, though.” He gripped onto Paul's thighs, pushing in until he bottomed out. 

“Oh, fuck... so big...” Paul groaned and gasped. He clawed at the sheets, nearly tearing them off the mattress. “Daryl...” 

His legs were spread open more, pushing his ass higher in the air. One hand left his hip and rested net to his head while the other kept hold of his hip. Paul held his breath as that cock pulled out and nearly screamed when it thrust back in, striking his prostate dead on. 

“C'mon, baby... make noise fer me.” Daryl growled, thrusting harder and faster. “Didn't ya say yer loud durin sex?”

Paul screamed out, hips bucking and rocking into Daryl's. A hand shot out and latched onto Daryl's forearm, clawing into it. There was no way he was holding back now. He was letting his pleasure known to the animal behind him. He was so full, his body radiating pleasure and spiking white hot currents to his cock. He was sweaty and flushed from head to toe, his hair was sticking to his shoulders and neck. He could feel Daryl's hips and thighs slamming into his own, but he couldn't hear it over his own voice. 

Daryl suddenly stopped and pulled out and Paul sobbed in frustration. He was manhandled onto his back, his legs wrapped around the hunter's waist. In a split second, that cock was back in him, deeper than before and spearing into him. He arched and screamed out Daryl's name, gripping his shoulders tightly. An arm wrapped around his waist, holding him up while the other hand wrapped in his hair, yanking his head up so Daryl could bite and suck bruises into his neck. 

“Mmn... that's it, baby.. scream mah name... let everyone know how good I make you feel.”

“Daryl...! Daryl! I'm gonna cum!” 

“Fuck, yeah... cum fer me.” 

A hand wrapped around his cock and stroked from base to tip, twisting just right. 

“Fuck! Daryl! YES!” It only took two more strokes and Paul was releasing thick ropes of cum not Daryl's hand and his own stomach. He tried to arch, but Daryl's massive form was pinning him to the bed and it only served to make him cum harder. His ass tightened around the cock inside him and he clawed at Daryl's back. 

“Shit, baby... so tight...” Daryl didn't stop, he only thrusted harder, biting into Paul's neck. The stinging pain in his back only made him growl with arousal. 

Paul writhed under him. He was sensitive and raw from his orgasm and Daryl was making him hard again. That had never happened before. He panted and whined, mind hazy and heart racing. His prostate was abused throbbing. 

“Daryl...”

With one last thrust, Daryl howled out and released inside him. The heat of the hunter's release made Paul's spurt one last weak stream of cum. 

 

When Paul came to, Daryl was gently wiping him down with a warm cloth. The scout smiled, stretching out a bit. The hunter stilled and looked down at him. He grabbed a sheet and gently covered Paul's shivering body with it.

“Hey... ya blacked out.”

Paul chuckled a bit. “... That's never happened before.”

“... Ya feel okay?” Daryl whispered, shifting nervously on the bed. He was still naked, goosebumps rising on his skin from the chill of the room. 

Paul breathed deeply and nuzzled the pillow under his head. “I feel wonderful.” He let his eyes roam over the hunter's bare skin and his cock gave a weak twitch. “How are you..?”

Daryl tossed the cloth onto a pile of clothes in the far corner. He shrugged and brought his thumb up to his mouth to chew on the nail. “... Earlier... when ya first came 'ere... ya said ya missed me.”

Paul stared up at him. “Yeah... and I meant it.”

“... What'd ya mean by it, though?”

The scout reached and stroked Daryl's arm. “Exactly what I said... I missed you. I like spending time with you, Daryl. I like talking with you and... well... I... I like you, Daryl... probably even go as far as saying I love you.”

Daryl looked down. He lowered his hands from his mouth to instead pick at a loose thread on the blanket. “... I dunno bout all that.” 

Paul tensed a bit. “Well... what do you know?”

“... I know I like talking ta ya... like spendin time wit ya... like fightin walkers wit ya 'n goin on runs wit ya. I... I think I like ya, too...”

Paul smiled and relaxed. “So... are we going to keep having sex, then?”

Daryl's eyes snapped up to Paul's. “Hell, yeah!” He tore the sheet away from Paul and pounced. Paul laughed, winding his arms around the hunter's shoulders and pulling him down into a kiss.


End file.
